Best Christmas Present Ever
by Annaelle
Summary: Tori decides to give André the guitar anyway. . . Along with something else . . .  ONE SHOT!


**Disclaimer: Nope. Not gonna happen. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Best Christmas Present Ever<strong>

**TORI'S POV**

After Trina had walked out on me, I kind of felt bad about the present. I mean, maybe it wasn't the most amazing present ever, but I'd put a lot of work into it, and I'd thought of it myself.  
>And I bet André would love it.<p>

And I really didn't want to go Christmas yodeling with Sikowitz. That was just plain old disturbing.

At that precise moment, I spotted André and Cat, in the middle of the hall, talking about . . . Well, something. I hurried to them, saying, 'Ho ho to the ho,' as I approached them. André smiled at me, and I felt my insides flutter.  
>Cat grinned and replied 'Ho!' in a throaty growl sort of way. I frowned for a moment, but then turned back to André.<p>

'So, mister Music Man,' I singsonged, 'close your eyes and prepare for the best Secret Santa–' I was interrupted by Robbie, who called 'Cat Valentine' in a large megaphone, completely ruining my Secret Santa moment with André.

I lowered the bag and looked at Robbie. 'Calling Cat Valentine!' Robbie smiled.  
>Cat nearly purred in excitement and turned around. 'I'm Cat Valentine,' she exclaimed, and I smiled at her reaction, 'Who's calling?'<p>

'Your Secret Santa,' Robbie replied in a dramatic voice, taking a few steps forward. Cat jumped up and down in excitement and dropped the plate of . . . stuff she'd been holding.  
>'OH MY GOD!' she yelled, running forward, 'YAY!'<p>

I exchanged a glance with André, who was smirking, and then looked back at Cat and Robbie.

'And your Christmas present is . . .' Robbie made a beckoning gesture behind his back, pausing slightly for the dramatic effect, and then said, 'your very own Cotton Candy machine!'  
>Behind him, a dude in a suit pulled a pink Cotton Candy cart up, and Cat started screaming and jumping up and down. My mouth fell open and André gasped.<p>

'Yes, this man, Larry, will follow you around all week and give you all the cotton candy you want,' Robbie continued. Cat was screaming for real now and yelled, 'Oh my God, Robbie, thank you!' She ran over to hug him and kissed his cheek, and I noticed the slight blush on his cheeks.  
>'This is the best Christmas present ever! Look everyone,' she yelled, 'Robbie got me a Cotton Candy Machine,' she ran over the machine and poked Larry, 'With a man!'<p>

Still excited, she pulled at his sweater. 'Come on Larry,' she squealed before running up the stairs, 'let's get to class!' With an almighty sigh, Larry took the handle on his Cotton Candy Machine and followed Cat up the stairs, while Robbie walked away with a content smirk on his face.

André turned to me and smiled. 'Now that's a legit Secret Santa gift.' Feeling uneasy, I nodded. 'Yeah . . .'  
>I couldn't give him the stupid guitar. <em>Dang it.<em>  
>'It is. Bye!' I hurried away, running my hand through my hair as I did. <em>Why was I so horrible at giving people presents?<em>

Scowling, I hurried away from the crowd of people, and mostly André, and paid little notion to where my feet were taking me. When I looked up, I was in the music room. Not wasting time on how I got here, I dropped myself on a chair and sighed.  
>'Why? Why is it so hard to think of a good gift for André?'<p>

I didn't hear the door behind me open and close, nor had I heard him come any closer. 'A Christmas present for me? Shouldn't be that hard.'  
>I jumped in surprise and turned around to find André standing behind me, smirking slightly at my reaction.<p>

'Dang it, André!' I cursed. 'Why'd you startle me like that?'  
>He grinned. 'Didn't mean to.' I frowned and tried to shove the bag with the guitar behind the chair with my foot without him noticing.<p>

He leaned on the table. 'You were about to give me a present when Robbie interrupted you. So . . . Where's my gift?'  
>I blushed. 'Well. . . It's not really . . . I don't think . . .' 'Aw, come on Tori, how bad can it be?' He smiled my favorite smile, the one he knew I couldn't resist.<br>I shook my head. 'No, André, I don't want to give you your present yet.'

He pouted.

Sighing, I reached for the bad and held it out for him. He smiled at me and took the back, carefully taking the ceramic guitar out.  
>He frowned and then smiled unconvincingly. 'Geez. Thanks.' I bit my lip and quickly said, 'Well, that's not the only thing I got you.'<p>

He looked up, his eyes sparkling.

'It isn't?'

I shook my head. 'No, I … Well, you just . . . Close your eyes.' He frowned but smiled and closed his eyes.  
>As I looked at him, I knew that what I was about to do was complete insanity. I was risking everything.<p>

So, dreading the outcome of what I was going to do, I took a hesitant step closer. And another. I was now so close to André, I could feel the heat of his body radiate onto mine. My heart was beating way too fast.  
>That couldn't be good for my health.<p>

'Tori?' André whispered, his voice colored with raw emotion. 'Just . . . Hang on a second,' I replied, trying to convince myself that it was just a Christmas present. He wasn't going to bite my head off.

He wasn't Jade.

So, my heart speeding up, I leaned closer to him, feeling our breaths mingle. And then, our lips met, and it was as if the world had stopped turning.

After a minute, I leaned back, to see André's eyes were wide open in surprise. 'Merry Christmas,' I whispered, cursing my own stupidity. _He doesn't like you that way, you stupid, brainless idiot!_

I turned to walk away, fully intending on finding a private wall to slam my head onto when he grabbed my wrist and spun my around.

'You like me,' He said, dumbstruck. It wasn't a question.

Slowly, I nodded. 'But if you don't like me, please don't feel weird about it. I mean, I get it. Just friends, that's all.'

But he slowly shook his head, and I felt my heart flutter with hope. 'You gotta give a guy the time to recover,' he said, pulling me closer by my hand again.

He wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck. Slowly, he brought his lips down to meet mine again; and again, my heart might've stopped in complete shock.  
>Kissing him, though soft and sweet, was the most amazing sensation I had ever felt in my entire life.<p>

Softly, he grazed his tongue past my lower lip, demanding access, to which I happily obliged. I wove my fingers in his dreads and pulled his face closer to mine, deepening the kiss as he drew invisible circles on my back with his fingers.

After three minutes, my lungs were screaming for air, and, though I hated to do so, I leaned back and broke the kiss.  
>André dragged his fingers up and down my back, causing me to giggle softly. It tickled really bad.<p>

'So,' he whispered, 'you can take that as a 'hell yes, I like you too'.' I smiled as he leaned in again.

Our lips collided chastely, the speed slowly increasing as my heart began to race and his hands moved down, caressing my butt and thighs as he pushed my back against the . . . the . . . Ah, whatever.

He needed to be closer, for a new fire had started running through my veins, and I needed more. Instead, he leaned back, and I realized we knocked over two chairs, the table and the microphone already.  
>I looked around and finally redirected my gaze to André. 'Oops,' I giggled.<p>

He ran his hands through my hair, sending shivers down my spine, and pressed his lips on mine in a short, soft kiss. 'Merry Christmas, Tori,' he whispered.

'Merry Christmas, André,' I replied, smiling as he pulled me closer again.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm thinking that maybe, I shouldn't watch this episode anymore.<strong>

**I get frustrated waaaaay too easily. **

**And I should be studying. :-s I'll fail my economies class. Again.  
>Oh boy.<strong>

**Well, anyway, thanks for reading and please let me know what you think. **

**Xx Annaelle**


End file.
